And Then It All Went Black (GLEE ONESHOTS)
by zoreozoishiki
Summary: A series of short Glee one shots told in the narrative third-person P.O.V.'s of Kurt, Brittany, Santana and Mr. Schue moments before the bus the Glee Club is travelling to Regionals on is in a fatal crash.
1. Kurt

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Glee. Ryan Murphy does. If I owned Glee, it would be much more dramatic, trust me. And Sam would be bisexual and in a relationship with Kurt.**_

* * *

 **Kurt**

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Kurt heard Brittany ask Santana behind him, he leaned his head against the cool glass window and stared out at the rainy day. There was nothing more boring that being unable to listen to music in the coach on the way to Regionals. If Kurt hadn't been so stupid and forgotten to charge his iPod the night before, he would probably be listening to Lady Gaga, or the entire soundtrack of _Wicked_ , by now.

"I'm not sure Brit, hey, Lady Hummel." Santana poked his shoulder and he reluctantly turned round to face her.

"What, Satan?" He asked, using his nickname for her.

She seemed to take no notice of the insulting name and instead asked her question, "how long do you think we have left before we get there?"

Kurt stared at her for a few seconds, why did she expect him to know?! He wasn't psychic! "I'm not sure. You should probably ask someone else, you know, like Mr. Schue, _the teacher_." He said dryly before turning back around in his seat.

"Jeez, Lady, I only asked you a question." Santana retorted before getting up and going to ask Mr. Schue how long they had left on the coach.

"I hope it's not too long." Brittany said, seemingly talking to Kurt, "my legs are starting to hurt and I need to go to the toilet."

"We'll probably be there soon." Kurt said quickly, not bothering to turn around.

"I'm gonna go find out what Santana's doing." She said, getting out of her seat. A strong feeling and fear washed over Kurt, and all the blood left hs face as he went deathly pale.

 _Something was very wrong. Something bad was going to happen._

"Brit, you should probably sit down..." He suggested kindly, "Santana will be back in second and it's not safe for you to be up and about while the coach is moving."

Brittany faltered, and for a moment it looked like she was going to listen to him and return t the safety of her seat. She shook her head though and continued on her way down the aisle towards the front of the bus.

The feeling only grew stronger, creating a tight knot of nervousness in Kurt's stomach.

"Brittany," he called, getting up, "Brit I need to tell you something-"

 _SMASH!_


	2. Brittany

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Glee. Ryan Murphy does. If I did, it probably wouldn't be called Glee, it would be called The Kurt Hummel Show, with Kurt as the man character (obviously) and everyone else would just be guest stars.**_

* * *

 **Brittany**

* * *

Brittany fidgeted with her Cheerio's uniform skirt and glanced out of the window, enjoying watching the tiny raindrops race to the bottom. Evetually that got boring though, like everything else.

"Are we there yet?" She asked, turning to her girlfriend, the Latina looked up from her phone and at the blonde cheerleader.

"I'm not sure, Brit." Santana answered, "hey, lady Hummel." She leaned forwards and tapped the boy in front on his shoulder, Kurt turned, looking as equally bored and Brittany felt.

"What, Satan?" He answered.

"How long do you think we have left before we get there?"

Kurt didn't answer for a few seconds, then told Santana something about Mr. Schue. Brittany had already lost interest in the conversation.

She waited for a while until she got bored again, deciding to go over to Santana and get her to ask Mr. Schue to let them stop. She _really_ needed to go to the toilet.

She got up and started making her way down the aisle, stretching her legs and ignoring Kurt when he started talking to her. The words _safe_ and _stay in your seat_ registered somewhere in her mind, but she blocked them out.

However, when she turned round to say something to Kurt, he looked...scared.

Brittany opened her mouth to ask him if he was okay, but she didn't get the chance.

 _SMASH!_


	3. Santana

_**DISCLAIMER: I still don't own Glee. Ryan Murphy won't give me the rights. I can understand why, I'd get rid of all the characters except for Kurt, Brittany, Santana, Artie, Sam and Sue.**_

 _ **P.S. There's a bit of swearing in this chapter, only a bit...it will probably get worse though.**_

* * *

 **Santana**

* * *

Santana tapped her phone screen and tried to occupy herself with the crappy mobile game she was currently playing. Usually she wouldn't play something like this, but she'd been given no choice. The ride to Regionals had turned out to be extremely boring.

She glanced up and around at all of the other Glee Club members, Brittany was next to her, fiddling when her Cheerio's skirt, Kurt was in front of them with his head against the window, probably regretting not charging his iPod like he had stated earlier. Rachel and Finn were talking about something that she had no interest in and so were Mercedes and Tina. Quinn looked like she had fallen asleep on Puck's shoulder and Puck didn't seem to mind. Mike was listening to music with her earphones and was 'jamming' in his seat. Sam just looked bored and kept looking over at Kurt frequently as if he wanted to get up and go talk.

Brittany nudged her gently, "are we there yet?" the blonde asked.

Santana had to repress a sigh, "I'm not sure Brit," she couldn't really be bothered to go and ask Mr. Schue, so she settled for asking Kurt instead.

She tapped him on the shoulder, "hey, Lady Hummel."

Kurt turned round to face her, looking kinda pissed off. "What, Satan?" He snapped.

"How long do you think we have left until we get there?" She asked, suddenly regretting asking him in the first place.

Kurt replied with a snarky comment about how she should maybe go and ask Mr. Schue since was, y'know, the teacher after all, and Santana just got more annoyed and explained that she was only asking a question, and then got up and left Brittany to go ask Mr. Schue instead.

She walked to the front of the bus, where the Spanish teacher was chatting eagerly with the school's Guidance Counselor, Miss. Pillsbury. Santana found it kinda sickening how in love they were with each other. It made her want to throw up.

"Um, Mr. Schue." She said, interrupted their boring conversation (it was something about mixing up grape colors in a bowl and eating them together..what?) "do you have any idea how long we have left? I think Brittany needs the toilet." She could sense it, because of her Mexican Third Eye and everything.

"Well, I think there's a road sign coming up a head if you want to check it...don't get too close to the front of the bus though." The teacher replied, before resuming his deep conversation with Emma about grapes.

Santana sighed again and started to go towards the front, but was stopped when Brittany grabbed her arm.

"What is it Brit?" She asked, but the cheerleader had turned around, probably to say something to Kurt, who suddenly looked really pale. Santana opened her mouth to make a snarky comment about Lady Hummel throwing up on the school bus but was ultimately cut off.

 _SMASH!_


	4. Mr Schue (Will)

**_DISCLAIMER: I still don't own Glee and I think I need to stop asking Ryan Murphy for the rights, he might file a restraining order._**

 ** _P.S. Sorry this one is so short. I may add to it later._**

* * *

 **Mr. Schue**

* * *

Will chatted excitedly with Emma and the ginger-haired lady explained how she was slowly getting better at dealing with her OCD. He wasn't really listening but was listening intently at the same time, he would stare into Emma's eyes without her looking back at him (she usually looked down at her lap for some reason as she talked) and found himself getting lost in them over and over again.

He had to admit, he didn't think he'd ever really felt like this with Terri.

He brushed all thoughts of his ex-wife from his mind and tried to focus on what Emma was now saying. She'd started talking about how she had starting mixing up the different colored grapes- putting them in the same large bowl and eating them straight from it. He joined in a few times, saying how he'd love to eat grapes with her and how he was glad she was getting better and that she wasn't letting her disorder run her life like it was before.

"Um, Mr. Schue." He turned to see that Santana had approached him, "do you have any idea how long we have left?" She asked, "I think Brittany needs the toilet."

Will had absolutely no idea, so he simply suggested that Santana go and see if she could see any road signs. It was the best thing his Emma-filled mind could come up with.

He returned to their conversation as soon as Santana had walked off, but stopped again moments later when Brittany got up too. He started to get worried, he didn't want too many people standing up. It was too dangerous and if they were in a serious accident-

 _SMASH!_

* * *

 ** _Just so you guys know, there is a sequel out now. Link to that fic is here:_** ** _s/11404113/1/And-Then-There-Was-A-White-Light-GLEE-ONESHOTS_**


End file.
